


More Precious Than Gold (The Lightwood-Banes)

by LadyMatt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A surprise revelation from Alec's childhood, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Dress Up, Family, Family fun, Fluff and Humor, Handsome Dad, Husbands, Innuendo, Loft transformed into a Pirate Island, M/M, Magical Papa, OC death mentioned, Other, POV Alec Lightwood, Parents, Pirates, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, The Lightwood-Banes - Freeform, Warlock Magnus Bane, fathers, hint of smut, married, treasure chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/pseuds/LadyMatt
Summary: When Alec returns home exhausted from a busy day at work, he's ready to sleep for a week.  Unfortunately for him, the place formerly known as Penthouse 1 has been transformed into a 'treasure island' that is under attack from the sexiest captain Alec has ever laid eyes on!  When the pint-sized pirates beg for his help in defending their home, he surrenders all hope of rest in favour of a magical evening of fun, fantasy - and something more precious than gold - family!





	More Precious Than Gold (The Lightwood-Banes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alecsplushpillow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alecsplushpillow).



> Sam, I hope you enjoy your first gift in this collection, and how your clues have been used for a story that, fingers crossed, will tug at your heartstrings! I am so excited to see your reaction, beautiful! Love & Hugs! ;-)) XX
> 
> Much love and thanks to my bestie, Britt [@blj2007](https://blj2007.tumblr.com/), for giving this the all important thumbs up - your approval and support mean a lot to me! LY! XX
> 
> Huge shout out to my Spanish speaking pals, Dany [@dkey2happiness](http://dkey2happiness.tumblr.com/), and Chris [@likeabonfireheart](http://likemybonfireheart.tumblr.com/), for rescuing this damsel in distress with their help on the lullaby! Bless you both! *blows kisses* XX

Exiting the penthouse lift, Alec dragged his weary feet to their front door, ready to drop onto the couch and sleep for a week. He pushed it open, pausing as his ears were met with childish shrieks of ‘Take that!’ and ‘Fire the cannons!’ followed by realistic sound effects and suddenly all traces of fatigue fell away.

The door closing heralded his return and two young pirates, complete with costumes and perfect make-up, jumped into his path before launching themselves at his legs, with delighted squeals of ‘Dad!’ Ruffling their hair, being careful not to dislodge their elaborately-fashioned bandanas, Alec returned their beautiful smiles before asking in a conspiratorial whisper, ‘Where’s Papa?’

Five year old Max tugged at his impossibly large hand, cupping little fingers to his cherubic mouth as their new recruit knelt down dutifully to listen. ‘He’s not Papa, he’s Captain Cat Eyes and he wants our gold!’ Blue eyes shone with glee as hazel ones looked suitably afraid. ‘What should we do?’ he asked fearfully, as Rafe threw his arms around them both to form a huddle. With authority belying his tender age of seven, his eldest replied, ‘We have to take him prisoner!’ looking over his shoulder at what used to be the living room.

Curious, Alec grasped their hands as he stood up, edging further into the room and gasping as his eyes took in the change. His peaceful haven had been transformed into a tropical utopia, walls filled with plants and flowers of every colour imaginable, the floor covered in golden sand with weathered planks forming pathways in different directions around the furniture. Balcony doors had been thrown open to showcase what was now the bow of a ship, complete with steering wheel and flagpole, flying the obligatory skull and crossbones which bore the gold-green eyes of a cat. Oh boy, his indulgent husband had really pushed the pirate boat out this time. They would never sleep tonight.

With surround sound speakers providing the perfect soundtrack of creaking wood, noisy seagulls and rolling waves, there was only one detail missing from the scene - the all-important treasure. Expecting to see a bejewelled chest sitting atop of the big black ‘ **X** ’ in the middle of the room, Alec’s heart melted instead at the sight of a glitter-covered shoebox dotted with shiny gemstone stickers, a big black lock drawn in Rafe’s hand on it’s lid, with Max’s scribble of ‘tHe gOld’ either side of it. He could imagine the fun they’d had making it, let alone the mess it had caused, and wished he’d been home to share in it.

A polite cough came from the general direction of the balcony, drawing their attention, followed by a gravelly voice calling, ‘Parley!’ the desired impact ruined by the accompanying giggle. ‘I be willing to allow ye a ten minute truce to prepare….,’ a short pause, ‘Pretty Boy Pirate for battle!’ Alec chuckled at the nickname, it’s effect on him the same now as it had been the first time. Magnus’ normal voice restored, he added, ‘Everything’s ready in the bedroom! Better be quick!’ Resuming his role with a lusty ‘AARRGGHH!’ as he stomped his feet, the sound had the kids running for their daddies’ room, Alec in tow. Only _just_ managing to slide the door closed before a thud from the other side had them all jumping with nervous delight, they laughed as they taunted their enemy who was having difficulty not joining in. ‘Clock’s ticking, Blueberry Beard! And tell Racketeer Rafe that I owe him for those cannon shots!’ As the boys quickly dispersed to gather up make-up and jewellery from Papa’s vanity table, Alec took the opportunity to finally say hello to his beloved.

Pressing his forehead to the door, he whispered, ‘Evening, beautiful! I gather this was your idea?’ He could picture Magnus’ guilty grin as he flattened himself against the wood on the other side. ‘Good evening, darling! And I admit the thought of you pouring yourself into the black leather trousers I’ve laid out for you, did expedite my willingness to participate.’ Alec looked back at his costume warily. The trousers and navy blue ruffled shirt seemed suspiciously small to him, grimacing as he noted there were very few buttons with which to fasten it. Typical.

‘Hey! No talking!’ Rafe scolded, pulling his father away from the door by his jacket, ‘You’re not even dressed yet!’

Stumbling backwards, Alec held his hands up in apology. ‘You’re right, I’m sorry. Gimme two minutes.’ Seeing the panic on their faces, he scooped up the clothing off the bed and quickly headed for the en-suite, calling out ‘One minute!’ through the door. Toeing off his boots, he shed his jacket and t-shirt before hopping out of his jeans, kicking them to one side as he hastily donned the snug-fitting shirt and the indecent leathers. ‘Magnus, you’re in so much trouble for this,’ he promised, as his reflection rolled it’s eyes at him, cursing the amount of chest hair on show. Alec only hoped Captain Cat Eyes was similarly attired as he knotted the matching paisley bandanna behind his head, and flung open the door.

‘What do you think?’ he asked proudly as Max bounded over, his hands full of goodies from the trinket bowl. ‘You look really handsome, just like Papa always says,’ came the heartwarming reply as Alec lifted him onto his hip so he could place the silver necklaces over his head, revelling in his son’s laughter as he planted kisses on his soft cheeks.

‘Five minutes!’

‘Dad, quick! You need a beard!’ Rafe urged as he tapped the stool, brown eyes pleading with him to hurry. Placing Max on his knee as he sat down, Alec allowed him to add rings and a bracelet to his hands while Rafe set about dotting his jawline with the kohl pencil, tickling them both as they did so.

‘Two minutes and counting!’ Magnus insisted, ‘Tick tock, tick tock…’

‘No way!’ Alec countered, as he placed Max back on his feet and checked his appearance in the mirror, feeling proud of his sons' efforts. ‘You are cheating!’

‘Pirate!’ came the smug reply, ‘And you three are having _far_ too much fun without me, by the sounds of it!’ The bedroom door slowly began to slide open and the boys flew to close it, their shared laughter the best sound Alec had ever heard, the reason his heart had trebled in size over the last few years. Blinking back the unexpected tears of happiness, he assumed his ‘Head of the NY Institute’ voice and strode toward them, with a warning of ‘One minute! So you’d better run!’ A creditable yelp was the response as they listened to Magnus fleeing back to the ‘island’ and Rafe began the countdown, but Max’s impatience to resume battle prompted him to push aside the door and go charging after the Captain, leaving them little choice but to follow suit.

With enthusiastic battle cries, they ran into the room, only for Alec to come skidding to a halt at the sight that greeted him. His husband in pirate garb was something he never knew he needed until now, and the effect on him was immediate. If a little uncomfortable in tight trousers. Vaguely aware of their sons’ attempts to start a fight, their eyes found each other as they always did, and Alec thanked the Angel that the boys were too distracted to witness their blatant appraisal of each other’s appearance. As much as Alec thrilled to the slow examination he was being subjected to, it was Magnus’ body and soul that made him react this way. Every time. Knowing the man within that amazing body was even more beautiful on the inside was what drew him to Magnus, what kept him there and why he’d never leave.

Nodding his head and giving an approving wink, Magnus recovered quicker, pretending to fend off both of his adversaries with deft movements and exaggerated growls, giving Alec time to take him in. A vision in black, from the knee-high buckled boots and velvet fitted trousers, to the matching sleeveless lace-up that was begging to be untied, he looked dangerous. Silver and onyx jewellery adorned his ears, throat and hands, whilst the violet streaks in his soft bouncy hair were matched by the rakishly tied sash at his hips and the glittery make-up. Was it their bed time yet?

‘You cheated!’ yelled Captain Cat Eyes as he jumped behind the ship’s wheel to protect himself from another attack. ‘Pirates!’ Pretty Boy replied, feeling a ridiculous amount of pleasure at being able to say it back, as the Captain rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Blueberry Beard shouted, ‘Attack!’ and the brothers waved imaginary cutlasses as they ran at him, only for the would-be prisoner to leapfrog the wheel and escape to the island, where Pretty Boy was guarding the priceless chest. The boxed one, not his husband’s.

‘I can’t wait to get my hands on that thing!’ Magnus promised, spanking him on the way past, leaving Alec groaning as he self-consciously tugged down his shirt while the kids gave chase. ‘Dad, keep it safe!’ was the order thrown over the shoulder of Racketeer Rafe, and Alec promptly stood astride it, doing his bidding. When Magnus looped back around and saw him, he couldn’t resist a cheeky follow-up. ‘’ **X** ’ does indeed mark the spot for all things coveted,’ he quipped a little breathlessly, sidestepping Alec’s attempt at catching him, before ducking behind the brick pillar.

As his fellow pirates rounded the armchairs, Alec stopped them with a finger to his lips, as he pointed at their target’s hiding place. Max crossed his hands over his mouth to stifle a giggle as Rafe nodded his understanding. Signalling for Max to stay with the treasure, he let the older boy take the lead, tiptoeing over to where Magnus had last been seen before splitting up to ambush him. ‘Gotcha!’ they both cried as they jumped out from behind the pillar, only to be met with thin air. Hearing loud shrieks and laughter, they turned to see Captain Cat Eyes standing over the ‘ **X** ’ with the golden prize in one hand and Max flung over the other shoulder, wriggling as he tried to free himself from the enemy.

‘The treasure is mine, you rascally pirates, and there’s nowt you can do to stop me!’ came the triumphant boast, as the Captain tightened his grip on his troublesome hostage. Pretty Boy stepped in front of Racketeer Rafe, gesturing behind his back for him to go left, as he sought to distract the villainous Cat Eyes. Alec rubbed at the back of his neck before stretching his arms high above his head, feigning tiredness, as he nodded for Rafe to block the escape to the ship, knowing Magnus would be pursing his lips at the amount of skin on show. Hungry eyes confirmed his plan had worked. Shipmate in position, he stepped forward, heel-to-toe, a flirty lop-sided smile on his face as he backed the Captain up toward the balcony doors. ‘We can capture you and keep you with us, for _always_!’ Alec promised, pinning him with an unwavering look that was warmly returned.

‘You’re ours!’ Rafe shouted, claiming his prisoner with a hug from behind, as Max mumbled a tired, ‘Ours!’ while Magnus lowered him to his hip. Closing the remaining distance with outstretched arms, Alec sandwiched them both as he reached around to hold onto Rafe, his voice husky with emotion as he avowed, ‘Ours!’ Tilting his chin up to meet his nephilim’s kiss, Magnus ‘surrendered’ with an unequivocal, ‘Yours!’

With a bone-deep sense of contentment, Alec enjoys a few precious moments of having his family close, before relieving Magnus of one drowsy little boy, getting a hug in return. Kneeling down to wrap an arm around the younger dark-haired angel, Magnus holds up the shoebox with mock solemnity, bidding Alec to bring Max nearer. ‘This treasure can only be claimed by reciting a secret enchantment. One that can be found in the Book of Spanish Lullabies’ in your bedroom.’ Snapping his fingers, he produced a golden burst of light that filled his palm, before it morphed into a sand-filled hourglass which the boys found mesmerising. ‘If you find the right one and perform it before this timer runs out, the gold is yours!’

Rejuvenated by their excitement, the pair made haste to find the key needed to unlock the chest, as Captain Cat Eyes and Pretty Boy Pirate took the opportunity to, rather desperately, seal their deal. With their lips. Unfortunately, no sooner had they negotiated mutually agreeable positions, than their little princes had returned, clutching a well-worn volume of rhymes that Alec found vaguely familiar for some reason.

As the grains filtered down, Magnus placed the box on the floor. ‘Rafe, honey, you sing the rhyme and Max, you keep your hand palm-down over the lock, ok? Concentrate, Blueberry, just for a minute.’ Magnus stood behind him in case he needed help as Max scrunched up his nose, trying to make the tiny sparks from his hand form a stronger pulse of energy. ‘That’s it. I’m just going to top you up,’ he encouraged, placing his hand over his son’s, steadying him as the lid of the shoebox began to shake. Giving Rafe’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, Alec spoke confidently, ‘You’ve got this.’ Clearing his throat, Rafe began the lullaby.

‘ _Cierra ya tus ojitos_  
_(Close your eyes)_  
_Duermete sin temor_  
_(And sleep without fear)_  
_Suena con angelitos parecidos a ti’_  
_(Dream of angels that look like you)_

All of a sudden, Alec felt a flicker of recognition at the tune being sung, the words making him somehow nostalgic…. He knew this!

‘ _Y te agarrare tu mano_  
_(I’ll hold your hand)_  
_Duermete sin temor_  
_(Sleep without fear)_  
_Cuando tu despiertes yo estare aqui’_  
_(When you wake I’ll be here)_

On the last note, Magnus flicked his wrist downwards, sending a wave of electric blue light out through Max’s tiny fingers. ‘Now, Max!’ he urged, watching proudly as his son curled his fingers before flinging up his arm, sending the lid flying up to the ceiling to happy cheers. Magnus used the distraction to wave discreet fingers over the open chest, filling it with beakers of warm milk topped with gold flakes and two giant rainbow cookies. Remembering to examine their cleverly-gotten-gains, they bounced with happiness at their mouth-watering reward, ‘Don’t gulp, you two,’ Alec warned as the boys dropped to the floor, knowing full well it wouldn’t touch the sides.

Whilst Magnus began restoring the loft to it’s former state with a swirl of his magnificent arms, Alec retrieved the book of lullabies, leafing through the pages as he tried to recall where he might have seen it before. It must have been years ago, for it to be so distant but from where? ‘Alexander, what is it?’ Magnus enquired as he ducked under his arm, forcing himself between the book and Alec, shamelessly demanding attention. Dismissing his concerns with a shake of the head, Alec grinned as he happily switched focus, planting several little kisses all over his upturned face, as Magnus held him, eyes closed. ‘Mmmmm...missed you today,’ he whispered as Alec nuzzled the sensitive spot just below his ear. ‘You miss me every day,’ he breathed across his skin, feeling Magnus smile against his cheek as he murmured his agreement. A loud yawn from Max brought them back to awareness, prompting Alec to get them ready for bed, after a quick peck to the tip of his husband’s nose.

Their routine was quicker than usual, the effort of defending a pirate island proving too much, even for their energetic boys. After a quick bath where they re-enacted their fun-filled adventure using some newly conjured bath toys, courtesy of you-know-who, and their teeth were brushed clean, both were carried to their beds, limp with fatigue. Almost asleep before they’d said their goodnights, faces softened with the promise of dreams, they never looked more beautiful to their proud parents. And their life together never felt more content.

Finally able to realise his earlier plan of crashing out on the couch, Alec was still puzzling over the book he held in his hands when Magnus joined him, kindly allowing him to rest his long legs across his lap. ‘Magnus, how come I’ve heard that rhyme before? And why does this seem somehow familiar?’ Frowning in concentration and chewing his bottom lip, he knew it had something to do with his childhood, but what? ‘Well, it’s a much-used, well-loved favourite of mine that I’ve had since my teens. I came across it at a bookstore in Madrid, when Ragnor needed to find some obscure biography of an artist that no-one else had heard of.’ Brown eyes softened at the cherished memory, returning the squeeze of Alec’s hand as he sympathised.

‘Then how would I have seen it? Even the scribbles inside the cover remind me of……’ Alec trailed off as a flash of insight, as vivid as a photograph, came into his head. He was very young, no more than four or five, and he was curled up on one of the chairs outside the infirmary, but he wasn’t sure why. A book lay on the seat next to him….was it this one? ‘Have you ever brought it to the Institute? I’ve got a feeling I saw it there, outside the infirmary?’ Now it was Magnus’ turn to use his powers of recall, sifting through all the times his services had been needed to heal anyone there. There hadn’t been _that_ many times, it was usually Catarina’s domain. He had usually been summoned for help in tracking or setting up wards. But there was that one time….

‘I seem to recollect being asked to do what I could for a young Shadowhunter whose injuries from a rogue werewolf attack proved too severe. A small boy, with bright red hair and a birthmark on his cheek…’ Alec lifted himself up onto his elbows, open mouthed at his words. ‘Gabriel. I called him Gabe. We attended pre-training together, then he was gone. I worried about him but never found out what happened.’ Unable to sharpen the focus of images blurred by time, his heart skipped a beat at the thought of sharing a connection with Magnus, however tenuous, from so young an age. ‘I sang him that lullaby to try and get him to settle, I’m sure…sorry, sweetheart,’ Magnus added, ‘Is that how you heard it, from outside the door?’ Alec could think of no other reason, ‘Must’ve been.’

Despite the number of years that had passed since, he was still able to feel regret for his young friend, an innocent generous soul who’d been taken far too soon. Maybe the fact that he was the father of a boy the same age was what made it hurt, irrelevant of the passage of time. Lying back down he felt Magnus lace their fingers together and tried to take comfort from finally knowing the truth. ‘I love you, you know that?’ he said softly, knowing Magnus would have been deeply hurt by his inability to save Gabe. ‘And thank you so much for trying to help him. He was the sweetest kid.’ A heartfelt sigh escaped Magnus as he thought of the people he’d been unable to save, knowing it made him more grateful for what he had. ‘I love you too, Alexander.’

Not wanting to let the sad memories spoil their magical evening, Alec was still glad to know that one of his earliest memories was of Magnus. Together, they would continue to create memories and he would treasure every one. Sitting up, he enveloped Magnus in a comforting hug, kissing his cheek noisily to coax a smile. It worked. ‘I wish I’d known you when you were young, I bet you were adorable,’ Alec thought aloud as a baby-faced Magnus made him chuckle. ‘I’ll have you know I have indeed _always_ been this beautiful, and you should consider yourself lucky to have snared me, Shadowhunter.’ Thumbing the outline of those ‘beautiful’ features, Alec’s eyes crinkled with a smile. ‘Oh, I do. But you should consider yourself _luckier_ to have hooked someone as pretty as me.’ Magnus’ eyes rounded in mock surprise. ‘Oh, I do. Let me show you…’

With slow, deliberate movements they released all thoughts of pain, choosing to pour their emotions into something positive, something pleasurable. As their breaths became shorter, they both tried to get closer, letting their hands reacquaint themselves with their soulmate’s body, after all, it had been hours since they’d last made love. The intensity of their feelings never dimmed, it only burned brighter with time. They would never be over this _need_ to be close. Magnus broke contact reluctantly. ‘Let’s go to bed,’ he suggested, receiving a heavy-lidded smile in response.

Alec stood, placing the book on the coffee table before pulling Magnus up with both hands, leading him backwards toward their bedroom, sharing a look of promise that, even now, left them breathless with anticipation. Dilated pupils raked each other’s bodies as they neared the doorway. ‘Tell me Captain, how wicked does a pirate have to be to earn your punishment?’ Alec wondered, still susceptible to blushing, except now his gaze no longer averted and his hands never faltered. Reaching the foot of the bed, Magnus clenched his jaw as some rather delicious ideas came to mind. ‘Only the most sinful, scandalous and downright indecent acts shall receive the most glorious retribution,’ he replied, dropping his glamour. With a guttural moan of pure need, Alec began untying the velvet laces, as Magnus reached for the buttoned fly on his leathers, each release increasing the tension.

‘Then prepare to be boarded, Captain,’ Alec warned, only half-joking, as he used the sash to pull him flush against his body, ghosting his lips along his lover’s throat.

Dexterous fingers began unknotting his bandanna, as an evil laugh escaped past Magnus’ lips. ‘ _Then_ , Pretty Boy, prepare to be _fucked!_ ’

**Author's Note:**

> There - hope you enjoyed it, my dears! ;-)) [The Spanish Lullaby can be heard on YT sung by Marty Robbins (if you wanted an idea!)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwXlG7Vnc7w)  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated, if you are so inclined! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [@ladymatt](https://ladymatt.tumblr.com/) for a natter! XX


End file.
